As the weaving techniques advance, various different fabrics such as the invention of the towel fabrics are produced for our use. The soft surface and strong water absorbability function of the towel fabrics make the towel fabric to be used extensively in daily products. Many knitting methods primarily use a normal knitting method to introduce yarns with additional effects to form a soft surface as disclosed in R.O.C. Pat. Publication Nos. 300565, and 388416 and 345204 filed by the inventor of the present invention. These patents disclose a wrap knitting method and a counter wrap knitting method to knit a single knitted towel fabric structure to produce a loop with soft surface. As we all know, the surface of the towel fabric is comprised of many loops which are different from the base fabric. Since the bottoms of these loops are fixed into the base fabric when the base yarns forming the base fabric are woven, and another end of the loop is a free end so that the surface becomes soft and the water content is increased. However, the towel fabric has a shortcoming that the loops will be loosened from the base fabric and damage the towel fabric if a loop is pulled. Therefore, the prior art adds glues on the base fabric to increase the coupling strength between the loop and the base fabric. However, the towel fabric so produced is not applicable for daily use that requires a direct contact of the towel fabric with skin.
As more attention is paid to the environmental protection nowadays, furs which are welcome by most ladies are banned due to pubic opinions. Therefore, the textile industry tries to find a substitute to meet the consumer's requirement, and such substitute method uses a counter wrap knitting method to knit a loop having a surface similar to that of a towel fabric, and then cuts the loop into independent yarns by a cutter, and thus the yarn so produced is very similar to the surface of the fur regardless of its appearance or touch. This method has been disclosed in R.O.C. Pat. Publication Nos. 208294 and 235625, and the counter wrap knitting used for knitting a fabric having yarn wools with an appearance similar to furs has an advantage that its yarn wool will not easily fall off. However, the counter wrap knitting method is not easy to achieve. On the other hand, the wrap knitting method is easy to achieve, but it has a problem that the yarn will fall off easily.
In summation to the description above, the fabric regardless of the loop of the towel fabric or the artificial fur woven by the wrap knitting method may be damaged easily because both are loop or independent yarn with its bottom not wrapped securely into the base fabric by the base yarn. If the fabric is made by a gluing method or a counter wrap knitting method, then the same issue as described above will exist.
Since the knitting technology cannot be broken through, therefore the length of the foregoing loop or yarn wool is limited (to approximately 3 mm). If a consumer (such as one who loves long furs) needs longer loops or longer yarn wools, then the present technology cannot meet the consumer's requirement. Finding a way of fixing the foregoing loop or yarn wool by a wrap knitting method and increasing the length of the loop and the yarn wool are an important subject for manufacturers in the related field to solve.